La liste
by Cyntouch
Summary: Hermione sait qu'elle va bientôt mourir mais elle a décidé de ne plus se battre. Pourtant elle veut à tout prix profiter du temps qu'il lui reste en créant une liste de ces choses folles, improbables, extraordinaires  qu'elle veut accomplir avant la fin.


Bonjour à tous. Cette histoire est une histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et qui a été rédigée dans de grands moments de bouleversements, de doutes et d'incertitudes. Ceux qui me suivent, il y en a étonnement, doivent probablement être indignés de me voir commencer une nouvelle fic vu mes retards dans les autres - sachez que celle-ci est particulièrement importante pour moi alors je vous demande en premier lieu de m'excuser (j'en vois une en tout cas qui doit voir rouge..). Etant étudiante en médecine, et certaine malheureusement de retaper cette année, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour moi (voire néant) mais assez pour vous pondre ceci, le reste étant écrit durant mes quelques pauses disséminées un peu partout. C'est un peu hors du registre assez léger que j'utilise mais cette fois, il traite d'un sujet qui m'a presque laissé en larmes alors que je suis constamment confronté à celui-ci (les références viennent donc tout droit de mes polys). J'espère que vous allez apprécier, suffisament pour me laisser une trace de votre avis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà en pleine écriture. Je vous embrasse. **C**.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je tenterais d'en faire bon usage..

**Résumé**: Hermione est une fille brillante, elle sait bien qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Pourtant, elle a décidé de ne plus se battre. Cela ne l'empêche pas de craindre la lente agonie vers la fin sa fin. Cependant, elle veut à tout prix profiter du temps qu'il lui reste en créant une liste de choses qu'elle veut accomplir avant de laisser ce monde; ces choses folles, improbables, extraordinaires, qu'elle a toujours voulu faire dans une vie où le destin a décidé de la rappeler bien trop tôt au gout des siens.

* * *

><p>Il m'est souvent arrivé de lever les yeux vers le ciel et me demander si ma place sur terre tenait en une quelconque raison valable; avais-je été envoyé ici pour accomplir quelque chose de particulier ? Ma vie devait-elle se confondre avec les six milliards d'autres habitants sur terre, telle une fourmi perdue au milieu d'une fourmilière ? Ou bien mon avenir avait-il déjà été tracé de toute pièce, laissant faire de moi un autre pion dans l'échiquier de l'histoire humaine ? En qui résident les ficelles de notre existence, qui dois-je blâmer pour les peines et les lourdes souffrances, la haine et l'injustice que l'Homme porte à son prochain ? Que sommes-nous vraiment dans l'infini de l'univers ? <em>Qui suis-je ?<em>

Il m'est souvent arrivé de lever les yeux vers le ciel, pour les laisser se fermer sur le monde, laissant les rayons du soleil s'abattre sur mes paupières closes. Les questions n'ont jamais cessé de me hanter, mais auparavant, elles n'étaient que métaphysiques, purement philosophiques. Un jour, seulement, elles prirent un aspect plus dramatique, consistant dans l'ignorance de leurs réponses le triste constat de ce qui était alors devenu mon agonie. Quand on ferme les yeux, le monde qui nous est hostile paraît plus mélodieux, plus calme, presque _supportable_. On nous prive de la vue et l'on ne voit plus la déchéance de l'être humain. Il n'y a plus les visages émaciés, défaits, blessés, plus de larmes ardentes, plus les marques du temps, ni ceux de l'histoire ou dessinés par la douleur. Nos autres sens nous émerveillent, et l'on parvient même à distinguer l'intense battement de notre cœur, piégé dans sa cage thoracique écoutez. C'est le plus beau son que vous aurez à entendre dans toute votre vie et soudain on se rend compte à quel point l'on tient à cette musique, à ce rythme régulier qui tient en soi la raison de notre présence, là, sur sol rugueux. Et, puis, je me suis surpris à penser « _je voudrais que, jamais, ça ne s'arrête_. »

* * *

><p><em>« Au fond de soi, chacun se sent et se croit immortel, même s'il sait qu'il va expier dans un instant. On peut tout comprendre, tout admettre, tout réaliser, sauf sa mort, alors même qu'on y pense sans relâche et qu'on y est résigné. »<em> Emile Cioran

« Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau ? » Le silence lui répondit, pesant. La jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau semblait à mille lieux d'ici, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement depuis l'annonce, et le docteur Jones, bien qu'il soit inquiet de son actuel état psychologique, ne s'en étonna pas. C'était l'une des dizaines de réactions qui étaient de mises après _ça_.

« Miss Granger ? » réitéra-t-il plus fort après un moment. Le regard d'abord hagard de sa patiente se posa sur lui, puis se recomposa bien que légèrement embué, il était armé d'une détermination têtue de ne rien paraitre, comme si elle s'interdisait de laisser plus d'émotions l'envahir qu'il n'était nécessaire à ce moment précis. Il admira sa force de caractère, son courage de rester stoïquement neutre alors que d'autres se seraient effondrés sans qu'aucun, surtout pas lui, n'aurait pu les blâmer.

« - Excusez-moi, docteur, vous disiez ?

- Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ?

- Je-je veux bien, oui. »

Le médecin acquiesça et lui tendit un verre qu'il remplit au préalable d'une eau claire, limpide. A l'inverse des pensées qui devaient probablement courir son esprit.

« Merci. » Sa voix s'était quelque peu affaiblie, serrant l'objet comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le docteur Jones se redressa sur son fauteuil et vint croiser ses mains sur son bureau, le corps penché en avant tout yeux rivés sur sa patiente.

« - Miss Granger, j'ai quelques connaissances dans le monde magique qui pourraient vous aider à surmonter une partie des prochains mois à venir, je travaillerai de mon côté avec certains d'entre eux pour tenter de trouver une solution. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un stade très avancé que nous avons là, mais il y a déjà certains traitements que vous pouvez suivre même si pour le gros du…

- Non. »

Le ton était tranchant, sans appel. Le docteur Jones s'arrêta net, pris de court. Hermione Granger avait relevé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans flancher, le laissant confus.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger ?

- Je ne veux pas de traitement.

- Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez perdue, et quelque peu effrayée, mais aujourd'hui il est possible de parvenir à aller au-delà de la maladie, du moins à essayer de contre certains effets et…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux _pas_ de traitement. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre ça. »

Adrian Jones observa un instant la jeune femme, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Que pourrait-il dire ? Certes, beaucoup de ses patients par le passé avaient refusé de se faire soigner, une perte de temps, disaient-ils, trop de souffrance et d'espoir pour presque rien, si ce n'est un vulgaire sursis. Mais il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, et l'on ne pouvait pas être indifférent. Il n'était qu'un simple moldu, mais sa fille s'était avéré être une sorcière alors, forcément, il avait entendu parler d'elle. Hermione Granger, la fidèle et meilleure amie de longue date d'Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier dont il avait eu écho par sa fille et qui les avait débarrassés d'un certain mage noir. Il devait la paix et le calme qui régnait dans son monde autant que dans le leur à cette jeune femme et ses amis, alors il leur portait le même respect que n'importe quel autre sorcier leur porterait. Quand elle avait atterri dans son bureau, deux semaines auparavant, aucun des deux ne savaient de quel maux elle souffrait, ni même si elle était seulement malade. Elle avait été envoyée ici par Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers avec lequel il travaillait en tandem parfois, pour un diagnostic complet qu'eux même n'avaient pu faire – selon les médicomages, une barrière magique les empêchait d'utiliser la magie sur elle, ils ne pouvaient donc savoir ce qui clochait. Le verdict était lourd, suffocant et Adrian avait eu une grande empathie pour la jeune femme qu'il traitait. Elle ne méritait pas une injustice pareille. Mais là encore, personne ne devrait subir cela.

« - Vous êtes forte, Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, cherchant à la convaincre même s'il ressentait avec violence les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas être soignée.

- Peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle dans un pauvre sourire, mais pas assez pour ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre moi-même. Je ne veux pas finir mes jours faible et alitée, quelques soient les traitements, je n'en veux pas.

- Miss Granger, aujourd'hui les effets secondaires de la thérapie sont beaucoup moins durs à supporter, je ferais tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir inutilement.

- Je sais, et je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante pour ça, docteur. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'en suis à un stade trop avancé.

- Je sais, mais c'est tout à fait possible de…

- Je vous en prie, le coupa-t-elle, ravalant les quelques larmes traitresses qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Je vous demande comprendre. Je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfants. Je n'ai pas une chose essentielle, aucune responsabilité propre qui me retient de partir.

- Vous avez des amis, une famille, Miss Granger. Ils comptent, pointa son vis-à-vis, doucement.

- Ils comptent, oui. Ils comptent même terriblement à mes yeux. Mais je suis fatiguée, et je voudrais justement passer le reste de temps que j'ai avec eux. C'est déjà assez difficile d'accepter cette…cette… » Elle ne parvenait pas à dire le mot exact. Il restait coincé dans sa gorge, brûlant d'âpreté.

Adrian Jones vit ses dernières défenses s'écrouler, et bien qu'il voulait lui hurler de ne pas abandonner le combat, il resta muet. Le médecin qu'il était avait juré sous un serment, au tout début de sa pratique, de respecter la volonté de ses patients, et leur consentement en faisait partie intégrante. Il lui avait donné toutes les informations qui étaient nécessaires dans son cas, et elle avait décidé en tout état de cause. Son choix était fait. Et en toute franchise, il l'admirait pour celui-ci.

« Je comprends, Miss Granger. Je sais que c'est un peu hors de propos mais je vous estime énormément, sachez qu'une femme de votre stature va manquer à votre communauté aussi bien qu'à la nôtre. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez à m'appeler. »

Elle ne répondit pas, réduite au silence par l'émotion qui lui entravait la parole, mais elle le remercia chaudement par un regard qu'elle espéra suffisant. Son cœur battait telle une machine infernale et l'ironie de sa vitalité la ferait presque pleurer si elle n'était pas déjà au bord des larmes. Elle avait mal d'une douleur qui n'était pourtant pas physique. Elle se sentait trahie par le monde, trahie par son propre corps, trahie par le destin.

_Il s'agit d'un gliome de la glande hypophysaire qui déstabilise la gestion entière de votre organisme. Cela peut expliquer la barrière magique que vous créez sans vous en rendre compte. En d'autres termes, Miss Granger, on vous a diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau. La tumeur est à un stade très avancée et assez vicieuse pour que vous ne vous soyez pas rendu compte de ses effets plus tôt. Une tumeur à ce niveau-ci peut vous être fatale à tout moment sans que d'autres symptômes ne se manifestent, je suis vraiment désolée, Miss Granger._

Quelle incroyable ironie, trépasser par la faute d'une maladie moldue, elle qui avait si longtemps voulue être acceptée par le monde magique.

« Combien de temps ? »

Le docteur Jones n'eut pas besoin d'une plus longue formulation, il avait compris ce qu'elle lui demandait. Bien plus qu'une patiente, elle représentait une figure emblématique d'une guerre qui avait consumée sa jeunesse et cette maladie qui l'avait choisie, c'était une guerre dont elle avait rendu les armes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge ne voulant pas montrer son air affecté, sa pitié devait être la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

« - Je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse exacte, c'est toujours très incertain selon les individus. La chimiothérapie pourrait vous faire envisager de tenir quelques mois de plus par exemple. Mais à ce stade de la maladie, je dirais…huit, neuf mois pour les moins tenaces. En tout, vous pouvez espérer un an, deux peut-être si vous avez une vie saine et non exposé à toutes sortes de stress inutile. Mais encore une fois, tout est possible.

- Oh. »

A comprendre qu'elle pouvait mourir demain, comme elle pouvait mourir dans deux ans. Hermione sentit les larmes qu'elle tentait vaillamment de retenir depuis quelques minutes déjà s'égrener petit à petit sur ses joues, silencieusement. Elle essayait de rester courageuse, elle était passé par bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas eu tellement peur de mourir lorsqu'elle combattait aux côtés d'Harry pendant la guerre, mais cette fois, elle était terrifiée.

« Je vais vous laisser un moment, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Il voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité dans l'appréhension de sa souffrance, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Dès que la porte fut close, Hermione s'autorisa à ouvrir les valves de ses émotions déferlantes, contradictoires, suffocantes. Bouleversée, elle fondit en larmes sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, dans ce bureau aux murs trop neutres, trop blancs. Elle pleura longtemps, presque sans prendre le temps de respirer, s'évertuant à lâcher une seule et unique fois toute la douleur qui la harassait.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

Pour ceux en manque d'excitation, pas d'inquiétude, le reste de l'aventure est bien PLUS palpitant. Le résumé vous explique plus ou moins de quoi il va s'agir. Mais enfin, je n'en dis pas plus. A bientot.


End file.
